1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise apparatus and more specifically to a novel apparatus for exercising the human body which provides beneficial range-of-motion exercises.
2. The Background Art
Increasingly, individuals and groups are becoming conscientious of exercising and other health related habits, and making substantial efforts to improve the same. Responsive to this increased awareness, the health and physical fitness industries have grown tremendously in the last several years. New exercise products are being introduced continuously.
Virtually all resistance-type exercise devices and apparatus use one of three basic resistance principles. The first of these is isometrics, which is a static form of exercise wherein the joints are moved at a constant speed (0 degrees per second) against a constant resistance, that is, with no observable joint movement. For example, pushing the palms of the hands against one another is an isometric exercise. Studies indicate that isometric exercise increases strength primarily at the specific angle assumed by the joint when force is applied.
The second form of resistance is isotonics and involves movement of a joint throughout a range-of-motion against a constant resistance. The best example of isotonic exercise is the use of barbells or similar free weights. With traditional isotonics, there is no way to accommodate for biomechanical leverage changes that increase and decrease muscular efficiency throughout the range-of-motion. Therefore, the dynamically contracting muscle is only loaded maximally at its weakest point in the range-of-motion.
The third basic type of resistance exercise is isokinetics and entails exercise performed at a constant speed with totally accommodating resistance throughout the entire range-of-motion. This form of exercise requires specially designed, complex, and expensive equipment, and usually requires constant supervision by a educated trainer. Therefore, exercise apparatus utilizing the principle of isokinetics are generally not well suited to the individual who may wish to exercise within the confines of his own home or who cannot afford the great expense of such apparatus.
While a great number of exercise devices and apparatus are known which utilize either the isometric or isotonic method of exercise, there does not appear to be any apparatus in the exercise or therapy, field which combines these two principles. A great advantage would be gained thereby, since both of these principles have distinct advantages. For example, isometric exercises provide the following important advantages: less joint irritation since there is no joint motion, increase of static muscular strength, reduction in swelling of joints, and isometric exercises can be performed anywhere in relatively short periods of time.
Similarly, some of the advantages of isotonic exercises are: ready availability, provides motivation by achievement (the user is able to lift more weight as muscles are strengthened), improves muscular endurance, is objectively documentable, and increases muscular strength with relatively few repetitions.
In addition to combining these desirable advantages, an exercise apparatus utilizing both isometrics and isokinetics would obviate the above-mentioned problem associated with isotonic exercise of maximally loading the dynamically contracting muscle at only its weakest point. Instead, the apparatus could be adjusted such that maximal loading could occur at any of the several points along its limited range-of-motion. Thus, it becomes clear that an exercise apparatus combining the advantages of both isometric and isotonic exercise would be a great advance in the art. Moreover, such an apparatus would have great benefits as a physical therapy device for use by those who have suffered an injury or who have reduced capacity for exercise.
In view of the above described state of the art, the present invention seeks to realize the following objects and advantages.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus which is adaptable to a variety of different circumstances and user conditions.
Another object of this invention. is to provide a combined isometric/isotonic resistance exercise apparatus providing the advantages inherent in both of these resistance methods.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for providing range-of-motion exercises for different extremities of the human body.
It is another object of the invention to provide an exercise apparatus which is self-contained and adjustable to provide many different exercises, each exercise focusing on and isolating different muscle groups.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for conveniently providing bidirectional exercise of different extremities of the human body.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus which is lightweight and portable.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus which is easily manufactured and relatively inexpensive.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus which is efficient, durable, easily assembled, and operable by one user without assistance from another person.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide apparatus which can be adapted for use in a commercial or residential fitness setting and in a medical or physical therapy setting.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent from the description and claims which follow, or may be learned by the practice of the invention.
Accordingly, the exercise apparatus of the present invention comprises generally means for receiving a body extremity, said means for receiving a body extremity receiving a directional force provided by the body extremity, means for maintaining the means for receiving a body extremity in a predefined plane during movement, and means for providing resistance to movement upon application of the force to the means for receiving a body extremity.
At present preference, the means for receiving a body extremity comprises a bar to be grasped or otherwise contacted by a body extremity, such as a hand. Alternatively, for example, one or more slings is provided into which a body extremity is inserted.
A preferred means for maintaining the means for receiving a body extremity in a predefined plane during movement comprises a cylindrical sleeve securely attached to each end of the bar, each sleeve being slidably mounted on a post. The two posts combine to form a plane within which movement of the bar is limited. It will be appreciated that the predefined plane can be either flat or curved.
One means for providing resistance can preferably comprise a cord formed of a material exhibiting elastic properties which is securely attached near the bottom and top end of each vertically disposed post. The cord is attached to one of the sleeves slidably mounted on the vertically disposed posts to impose resistance to movement by the body extremity.
Another preferred means for providing resistance can comprise a pneumatic resistance device. For example, an air cylinder which includes a piston and variable resistance controls can be utilized to impose resistance against the movement of body extremity. If desired, both an elastic resistance providing device and a pneumatic resistance providing device can be included.
This invention may also include a support structure, depending upon the intended use thereof. For example, the apparatus may be self supporting and include a bench or chair upon which the user sits or lays. Such free-standing embodiments of the present invention may be adapted to provide access to a wheelchair so that person confined to the wheelchair can obtain the advantages of the invention. Alternatively, the apparatus may be adapted for connection to a standard hospital bed so that a person confined thereto can also obtain the advantages of the invention.
Some embodiments of the invention may be attached to a vertical surface, such as a wall, or to some other non-horizontal surface. When attached to a wall, the user may sit upon a user support structure which preferably includes adjustments for height, angle or leg support, and angle of back support. Alternatively, the user may stand, squat, or lay down when using the wall-mounted embodiment. Additional embodiments of the present invention are particularly suited and sized for exercising user""s hand and fingers which can be used on a table top or held aloft by the user. In embodiments of the present invention for exercising the hand, the user grasps structures which are provided with an ergonomic curve to ensure that the palm and fingers of the hand are oriented at a proper angle for flexion and extension motion. Importantly, all embodiments of the present invention can be adjusted to properly orient the apparatus to provide suitable range-of-motion exercises.
In one example of use of the present invention, the user grasps the bar or other extremity holding devices, or otherwise contacts the same, and exerts a force. The position of the bar can be varied to accommodate different positions for a body extremity. The bar is be pushed or pulled by a variety of body extremities or parts, as desired, to work the muscle group to be exercised. Responsive to the force exerted, the bar provides resistance to the movement of the body extremity. In some cases, the body extremity is allowed to move only a small amount. By limiting the movement of the bar to a slight distance, regardless of the force exerted, the benefits of both isometric and isotonic resistance exercises are effectively combined.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent from the description and claims which follow, or may be learned by the practice of the invention.